myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Again
Made by ~Patchfeather Chapter 1 My paws pattered on the snow covered ground. I breath in the icy air. Snow was coming, I have to find Mommy. I pushed through the deep snow. Where is she? The forest was blank and scattered with snowy pines, their scent burned my nose and whiskers. My mother wasn't the nicest cat ever but she took care of me, feed me, and fended for me, I know she wouldn't leave me behind, I just know it. I look under fallen trees, in ditches, even in trees, still no sigh of her. "Mommy?" I called out. Blood scent hits may nose. I follow it, dreading what i will find. I stop at a clearing, by some boulders, she was there, her gray pelt and white muzzle flecked with snow. "Mommy," I began padding over to her, my gray pelt shivered in the cold air, now having tiny snow drizzle around it, getting faster and faster with each heart beat. "It's time to go hunting before the big snowstorm hits, like you promised." I urged her. Anger crept through my pelt. Playing a game aren't you? I know what will get you up, a nice, warm, mouse. I ran into the woods and sniffed around for mice. I found one nibbling on a seed, I pounced on it and killed it swiftly. I ran back through the deep snow filled ditches, hopping over trees and back to the clearing. I placed the mouse in front of her nose. "Come on, I know you want it." I mewed nudging her shoulder. By now, a thin trickle of blood was trailing out of her jaws, I noticed her wide eyes, in terror and agony and her mouth was open like she was screaming. Fear filled my belly, and it began to get hard to speak. "Mommy?" I pressed my brown gray paw on her neck, it was frozen. Grief crashed through me. My mother is... dead... she died in so much pain... Why did this have to happen to her? How did it happen? I backed away suddenly smelling the scent of death wash over me. I ran away. I can't stay there, what if whatever killed her comes back and gets me? The song of the wind blowing through the pine branches filled my ears, along with them pounding. I slowed as the pines thinned out to a maple and oak forest, the snowstorm was starting, it would be smart to seek shelter. I nestled under an arching oak root and curled up tears streamed down my face and made my whiskers wet. I am all alone now... my mother is... I can't say the word, but what will I do without her? I only know the basic hunting moves, I don't really know how to fight... How am I going to get through this? I decided I can worry about that later, I can't hunt in the storm, all I can do now is let my grief take over. Chapter 2 More coming soon Category:Fanfictions Category:Non-canon Category:Patchfeather Category:Unbroken